Time of our Lives
by Cullens-Girl1771
Summary: This is what happens when you combine 3 teens, 3 vampires, no parents, and a sleepover.


" I can't wait to get back to your house!" squealed Amber. " We'll get there soon enough, Amber!" I hissed at her. " Jeez, Nikki. Mean enough!" said Jade. We were driving home, well, my mom was driving, from the rental store. We rented, " Twilight".

And it was raining. We were almost home. About five minutes later, after being forced to hear Amber saying over and over and over again, " We get to watch "Twilight!" And kinda doing a little dance in her seat, we were home. Amber and Jane were sleeping over at my house tonight.

We unloaded all the stuff from my mom's SUV, and we went inside. My mom headed upstairs and said, "Have fun and don't break anything!" We laughed. The three of us were sleeping downstairs in the living room, since my room was too small to fit three teenaged girls, and all their crap. Jade and Amber were getting they're beds set up while I set up the DVD player and got snacks. Traditional movie theater snacks: soda, popcorn and of course, candy. I finished that in a flash. " Are you a vampire, Nikki?" Amber asked me. "Maybe," I said in a mysterious tone. I hissed, got in a hunting crouch and sprang. She ran, but I was in front of her. I back her into a corner and pretended to bite her. We all fell on the floor in a laughing fit, when I heard my mom call, "What's going on down there?"

" Nothing!" we chorused. We looked at each other and burst into another laughing fit. I calmed down real quick and said, " Let's watch "Twilight" before it gets too late." They shrugged. " Ok." Jade said. We laid down and Amber turned off the lights while I got the movie set up. I smiled. They knew what that meant. It just started when we heard thunder. Then, we saw lightning. The power went out. We screamed. Then we felt something cold cover our mouths. The power turned back on before we could even realize what covered our mouths. We looked around, and saw nothing. I got up, while the other two were cowering in fear. I just rolled my eyes and muttered, "Babies." I walked into the kitchen to grab more soda. I dug in the fridge until I found some, and when I turned around, I dropped the bottle. It fizzed and hissed, but I didn't care. I was staring at the most beautiful creature know to any Fan-pire. I was staring at Edward Cullen.

My eyes went so wide it felt as if they were gonna fall out of my head. " Nikki?" He asked, concerned. I screamed. Not in horror, in delight. My mom didn't hear though. She was fast asleep. The other girls ran in. They screamed, too. " MINE!! " I said as I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I looked up at him. " The girls aren't here, right?" He smiled. " Of course not." I smiled back. " Well, in that case, MINE!!" I said as I hugged him tighter. He laughed. The other girls had a thing for Emmett and Jasper. Edward was mine. All mine. " Does that mean..." Amber said trailing off. He nodded. Amber smiled at Jade. Jade smiled at Amber, and they ran into the living room. They nearly passed out. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on a couch. Amber wobbled, but Emmett caught her before she could hit the floor. Edward and I laughed as he put me on his back and carried me into the living room. Jade was sitting in Jasper's lap. They were both happy with that. Edward took me over to the other couch and sat down with me. Amber was sitting on the floor, staring at Emmett with an expression that clearly said, _is this for real? _Jasper used his power to make her believe that it was indeed real. I asked Edward, "How did this happen? Why did this happen? Where are Alice, Rosalie and Bella?" I said Bella's name with disgust because I was crazy, out of my mind jealous of her. He just laughed and said, "You ask a lot of questions." In his velvety voice. I swooned. I didn't want anything to ruin this perfect moment. But that's when the three of them tensed up. Jasper simply looked at me and said in the most causal tone,

"Your mom's coming."

" Crap." I muttered under my breath. "HIDE!" I said to the three of them. Amber and Jade ran to they're "beds" and laid down. I said to the Cullens, " You won't leave, right?" They smiled and used vampire speed to sprint down to the basement. Right at that moment, my mom came down while I was still sitting on the couch, staring at the spot where Edward's face used to be. " What are you girls doing down here? I thought I heard someone scream." My eyes widened. " Umm... just the TV. I guess I cranked the volume by accident." She shrugged and went back up to her room. When I turned around, Edward was sitting beside me. I crawled into his lap and snuggled into his stone chest. I sighed, content. The other girls went back to Jasper and Emmett. We were all happy beyond belief.

~*~

" Huh?" I muttered. It was light. Daytime. _What time is it?_ I thought. " Ten," Edward said. " How did... " I asked, trailing off. " Oh, yea. Whoops. Forgot," I smiled. " The others are eating breakfast," Jasper said. " I cooked. " I looked at Jasper. " You can cook?" I asked. " I thought that when humans stayed over, Edward always did the cooking." They laughed. My eyes widened. " Where's my mom?!" I asked in alarm. " She went to work," Emmett said, clearly satisfied. _Do I want to know?_ I asked Edward in my head. He simply mouthed, " No." I shrugged. "So, what for breakfast? Mountain lion or elk?" I teased.

" Bacon, eggs and cinnamon buns." Edward said.

" Mmmm... sounds good."

" It is good!" Amber called from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. _Just like her to eavesdrop._ I though as I got up. I walked to the kitchen to grab some food. We were all happy beyond belief.

We ate. Well, the girls ate. After we were finished, we had a race upstairs to get dressed. Edward put me on his back, with my clothes in his hand, he ran up the staircase. I stuck my tongue out at them as we sped by. The others were pissed at me. I didn't care. I was the first one to finish having my " Human moment". I walked downstairs and sat on the couch while Edward played with my hair. The others came down, and I asked,

" So, what we doing today?"

" Well, how 'bout we go to WalMart?" Edward said.

" WalMart?"

Yeah. Last night my brothers and I were talking and we thought of a few fun things to do there."

" Cool! Let's go!"

~*~

"We're here," Emmett said. We were taking his Jeep, since Edward's Volvo was too small. " Ok. Cool...?" Jade said. We all laughed. " What?" She asked.

" Nothing."

We went inside, and the boys immediately put us on they're backs. People were staring at us, but we didn't care. As soon as we passed a group of boys, they used their speed. We were at the electronic section. " What are we doing here?" I asked. Nobody answered me. Jasper pointed at a display. It was a display for Band Hero. " We're here to play Band Hero?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. They laughed. " Of course not," Emmett said.

" We're here to _buy _Band Hero." Jasper added. " Awesome!" I said. I was so happy. "And anything else that you want." Edward finished. We nearly passed out. Jasper took Jade off his back and went to go get a cart. Jade pouted. We laughed. Jasper came back in one eighth of a second. Emmett grabbed the game, and said, " Ok. Run free. Grab whatever you want." and put the game in the cart that Jasper had grabbed. Our faces lit up.

We ran. First, we went to the clothes. We grabbed all the items that we liked and they fit. Next, we went to the shoes. The other two went to the high heels, but I went for the skate shoes and slippers. I grabbed three pairs of skate shoes, high tops and slippers. The other two came back to the cart and had like, six pairs of heels in each hand. I laughed. Then, we went our separate ways. I headed for the books and art supplies. I grabbed like, twenty books and then, I heard Edward's voice behind me.

" Need help?"

" Holy crow!" I said and eight books fell off the pile. He caught them smoothly. He put them back into the pile and, using vampire speed, got a cart. I put them in. And grabbed more. Then I went to the art supplies. I took almost everything there. I put it all in and went to the fabric. " You like to design clothes," he said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. " Yeah. I do."

" We have a creative one here, do we?"

I laughed.

" Yes. I guess we do." I said, and grabbed some decals. I put them in, and when I turned around, Edward was right in front of me. He picked me up, put me in the cart, and ran back to the electronic section. I posed in a position that said, "Diva." Edward left the cart, and me, behind a rack and announced, " Introducing... Nikki! The shop-oholic!" I rolled my eyes. " Wait! Edward! Get back here!" He came. "I need a few more things."

~*~

I bought a pink dress, a pair of pink heels, white sunglasses,a white shawl, a white sun hat that was on sale, a pink purse and a little toy Pomeranian to put in it. _Ugh. I look_ _like Sharpay from High School Musical._I thought as I looked over myself in the mirror. I came out of the bathroom and asked, " How do I look?" He smiled. I explained my plan to him earlier. I would sit on the top of the cart, like a diva, in this ridiculous ensemble, in a pose that shouts, " Look at me! Look at me! I'm a spoiled brat!" He would wheel me behind a stand, so the other four couldn't see me, and he would say something ridiculous, and then he would wheel me out, with me sitting on top of all my merchandise. "Ok. Let's go." He lifted me on top of of all my stuff, careful not to reveal anything, and I got into my pose. We were almost there. He stopped short.

They weren't too far. He put me behind a stand. He walked out and cleared his throat. They looked.

" Announcing... Nikki! The Spoiled Princess!" They looked confused, until Edward wheeled me out. They stared at me, and then started rolling on the floor in laughter. I jumped down, almost breaking my ankle, and walked like Sharpay over to them. I then said in a princessy voice, " How do I look?" And did a twirl so they could see every side of me. They just laughed harder. People were staring. I then said, in my regular voice, " C'mon. Let's go home."

~*~

We went to pay, the total was almost eight hundred dollars, and left. I kept stumbling on the way out, 'cause I was still wearing the heels. We got home. There was a message on the machine. It was my mom. " Hi Nikk. I'm staying at Stacy's house tonight. Ok? I called the girls moms and they said that they could stay for another night. Bye."

" Well, looks like you have the house to yourself tonight, Hey?" Edward asked.

" Yes. We do." I smiled. We threw everything in my room.

I changed into my black silk nightgown. It felt like a silk night. The other two changed into their nightgowns, too. Amber's was pink. Jade's was blue. We came downstairs and walked over to our man. I pushed Edward down onto the couch so he was laying flat on his back. I kissed him. He kissed me back. His hand went down my to the small of my back and pulled me so that I was laying on top of him. The other tangled in my hair. Before I could even realize what was happening, his shirt was off. His hands went back to their spots and my hands tangled in his hair. The others didn't even care. As we kissed passionately, we floated off to our own heaven.


End file.
